


The truth is always best

by Kordylewa



Series: Too good to be true [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alix and Luka are bros, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois is a good friend, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Minor Character Death, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, gorilla is a good parent, post ny special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kordylewa/pseuds/Kordylewa
Summary: Takes place after my "Too good to be true" fic but can be read separately.The class came back from New York and Marinette is finally dating Adrien.But for the truth to win they would have to lie. They are the only people they can really be sincere with. Soon they will realize that lies are hurtful but not as much as knowing the truth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Too good to be true [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976914
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is a sequel to 'Too Good to be True'.  
> And also English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a wonderful night for Chat Noir. Not only had he discovered earlier today that the girl he had a crush on was also his superhero partner, but she also liked him back and now they were sitting on their favorite platform on the Eiffel Tower and watched the city below hugging close. 

Eventually Ladybug sighed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. 

\- What’s wrong? - he asked - Are you cold?

\- No. - she said sadly - I just remembered something.

\- Want to share it with me? - he asked gently and put his head on hers - You know you can tell me everything. Especially now that we don’t have to hide any secrets from each other. - He smiled supportively. 

She looked up at him and also smiled. 

\- I know that. - she said - But there are a few things I kept from you. To protect you - she added - if it is any consolation. 

\- Things like what? - he wanted to know.

Ladybug sighed again and sat straight to look him in the eyes. She grabbed his hands in hers and rubbed his palms with her fingers. 

\- Do you remember that one time we met on top of the Montparnasse Tower? 

\- The time we totally thought we were in love when hit by Oblivio? - Chat giggled at that thought. - We weren’t completely wrong, were we?

\- No. - she laughed too - A few weeks later. The time I wanted to see you so desperately. 

He thought for a moment and then nodded his head. 

\- Yeah, I do. - he said - I was worried something bad happened but you just wanted to sit and chat. - he smiled. 

\- Because something bad had happened. - she ignored the pun. - I didn’t know how to tell you about it back then but now I think you deserve to know the truth. 

Chat Noir lowered his head to her level and smiled encouragingly. 

She had to tell him about this one time she had to fight against her partner. 

\- The beret was from you? - Chat Noir asked, surprised.

\- That’s all you got from this story? - Ladybug replied shocked. 

\- No, of course not. - he started abashed - It’s just so weird. 

Ladybug huffed upset. 

\- Well, if you don’t like my presents then give the scarf back. 

\- I meant the whole ‘Chat Blanc’ story, not your beret, but ok. - he answered defensively - Wait! What scarf? - he asked.

\- The blue one I made you for your birthday. - She said and then calmed down - I’m sorry but I’m the one who made it. Not your dad. - She said apologetically - That’s why I started putting my signature on my works like that hat. So people stopped claiming my works are theirs. 

Chat Noir darkened. The blue scarf he got for his birthday was one of the nicest things he’d ever got from his father and it turned out it wasn’t even his work. He stole it! 

No, he thought after a while, he didn’t. To steal something to give him that would mean he cared and remembered about his birthday. It must have been Nathalie. He was disappointed. 

\- I am so sorry, Adrien - she said and brushed his shoulder with her hand - I didn’t want to make you sad. I just wanted you to know the truth. 

\- You did the right thing. - he said sadly - Even when it’s not nice, it’s always better to know the truth. 

She smiled at him reassuringly and snuggled close to him once again. 

\- So… - he started in a slightly better mood - Have you ever found out what happened that I got akumatized?

\- All you said back then was that it was all because of our love. - she admitted quietly. 

They sat in silence and listened to their quiet breathing. 

\- Someone must have found out about us being superheroes and Hawk Moth must have used it against us. - He said surely - It’s the only possible explanation. 

\- I also think that’s the only one that makes sense. - she agreed - But maybe we should talk to someone smarter than us. - she smiled widely and dropped her transformation. 

He observed her carefully as if he was watching a beautiful dancing show. One moment where his superhero partner sat there was his cute classmate he loved so much. Then he detransformed as well. Their kwamis swirled around each other happy to have their chosens finally found themselves. 

\- Aren’t they cute? - asked Marinette.

\- I could say the same thing. - replied Tikki. - Hi, Adrien! Good to see you again. 

\- Hi, Tikki! You too. - said Adrien still a little blushed from her previous comment. 

\- Pigtails! - screamed Plagg happily - Oh, thank me you finally confessed. I couldn’t stand this love-sick kitten any longer.

\- Hello, Plagg. - she answered - Sorry it took me so long. 

\- So what do you think? - started Adrien - About me being akumatized. Do you think Hawk Moth might have found out who we are? 

\- There is such a possibility. - said Tikki sadly - I don’t really know what to think. 

\- If that’s what happened because you were dating then, forgive me for saying that, maybe it would be best if you weren’t dating. - added Plagg.

Adrien and Marinette looked sadly at each other and then immediately smiled. 

\- What if.. - she started.

\- No one knew we were dating. - he finished with a knowing smile. 

\- That would mean you have to keep your relationship from everyone. - said Tikki - Your parents, your friends. Everyone!

\- Nothing new here. - said Adrien, still not looking away from his girlfriend’s eyes. 

\- If we managed to keep our identities a secret for all this time I’m sure we can keep us a secret as well. - Marinette smiled and she scratched his chin - Don’t you agree, Kitty?

Adrien smiled widely at her. He wanted to purr so badly. 

\- You’re right, as always, My lady. 

* * *

Ever since Chloe boarded this plane, she felt miserable. She went to New York. The city her mother lived in. The mother who didn’t even bother giving her a call nor invite her for lunch nor just see her. 

Chloe knew she had never been a perfect daughter and her mother left her when she was just a kid, but she had changed since then and she wanted her mother to appreciate the young lady she had become. 

She felt really lonely. Especially since Sabrina met this boy in New York. All she did in her free time was texting him and checking his social media. It was utterly boring. 

A part of her wanted to be happy that her friend found someone who liked her for her but the other part was simply jealous. Sabrina was her friend first and she should spend time with her and not some boy that lived across the ocean. 

She sat at her desk in sorrow and thought about how her life has changed recently. She almost missed Adrien’s coming to the class. He sat in his usual seat next to his best friend Nino, but she still hoped this title belonged to her.

He was smiling. It wasn’t an unusual look for him yet something in this smile made her realize there was something more to that than just a good day.

She realized that the way to stop being lonely and miserable is to turn to her friends, and there was not a better person than a boy she knew since forever and the one who could always see the best in her. Yes, she will try to be a better friend to Adrien to feel better about herself. 

\- Hi Adrien!

She heard this sickening sweet voice and her blood boiled. 

\- Hi Lila! - he answered with a smile only a good friend of his would realize was forced. 

\- I was hoping you could help me today. - said the Italian girl - I was trying to catch up on physics while you were gone but It’s just too hard for me. Perhaps you would find time today to explain it a bit to me. Pretty please. - she smiled sweetly. 

\- I was hoping you could stay away from people you’re making uncomfortable. - snickered Chloe - Perhaps you could find a place where you’re wanted. Pretty please. - she said mockingly. 

Adrien tried not to smirk but at the same time to look harshly at Chloe. Lila blushed embarrassed, went right to her desk, and didn’t wait for his response. Alix, who was just passing by and overheard Chloe’s remark, stopped in her tracks and looked at her. This quiet yet snarky Chloe was something new. She decided to watch her closely. 

\- Hi Adrien! - said another voice, sweet and flirty. 

\- Hi Marinette! - Adrien replied in the same manner - How are you doing? 

\- I’m doing fine, thank you. - She answered with a wide smile - How are you? 

\- Everything’s just perfect. - He smiled and winked at her. 

When she sat at her desk just beside him everyone started to gossip.

\- What was that?

\- Did he just wink at her?

\- Did she just flirt?

\- You call that flirting?

\- In this case? Yes!

\- Alright, everybody - said Alix - There must be something going on between them. Let’s make a bet. Ten euro per one idea. The person who’s the closest wins!

Kim put a fifty on her desk and started throwing the most ridiculous ideas he could possibly come up with. Max said it must have been something about their dancing in New York. Nathaniel shyly put his bill and said “Andre’s ice cream”. 

Chloe didn’t like the idea of Adrien dating Marinette but even she had to admit she’d rather accept her than Lila. 

\- I think… - she started - It has something to do with Ladybug and Chat Noir. - she said and contributed to the bet. 

\- And why is that? - asked Alix and quickly took the money.

\- Because when we were in the museum they both disappeared and only came back after the heroes saved the day. I think they were in danger and Ladybug and Chat Noir saved them. That’s why they don’t want to talk about this trip - she looked meaningfully at Alya who turned her head, partly offended, partly grateful for the idea. 

\- Not to try being a bad bro - said Nino and conspiratorially leaned over Alix - but I think Nath may be on to something. - he winked at the redhead boy to which he replied with a little blush. 

Adrien and Marinette listened to this conversation with their eyes wide open. It was not a good thing their classmates speculated about their relationship and considering Alix and Kim’s passion for competition they should do something soon before someone finds out the truth. 

Alix nodded to Nino then turned her head towards Chloe. She started seeing this new social face of their class diva and couldn’t believe her own eyes and ears. Yeah, she will observe the rich girl. When she stops being a brat she’s actually not that bad, she thought. 

* * *

\- What the heck was that? 

\- I know. - said Adrien - Them speculating is not a good thing. 

They were in an empty classroom. Their next class would start in another five minutes. 

\- I meant you asking me about my day. - Marinette exclaimed - You never do that. 

\- Can’t I ask my very good friend about her day? - he asked nervously - It’s you who never asks me that. - He noticed. 

\- It’s not the point here. - Marinette knew perfectly well that this was in fact the point - The point is now they suspect us and this is one thing we didn’t want anyone to know. 

\- That’s the ONLY thing?! - asked Adrien angrily. 

They both didn't like the idea of fighting on their first day as a couple so they stared at each other with anger and shame in their eyes. 

\- You’re right. I’m sorry. - said Marinette finally. 

\- No. I’m sorry. - replied Adrien sadly - I shouldn’t have screamed. 

\- You better figure out what now. - said a muffled voice from inside Marinette’s purse.

\- Plagg?! What are you doing there? - asked Adrien surprised. 

\- Well now that you know the truth about each other we can finally stop pretending we don’t know the other is here - said Plagg and he and Tikki left the purse.

\- Anyway - started Tikki - The more they talk about it the more people will know about it. Your class should never find out that you are dating because you are each other’s superhero crush. You should come out with a plausible story. 

\- We should lie? - asked Adrien - Wouldn’t the truth be better? Or at least part of it? 

\- Maybe we don’t have to lie. - said Marinette after a moment - We can tell the truth. It’s all thanks to Andre’s ice cream. Everyone knows I have a crush on you and Nino and Alya thought you had a crush on me ever since we came back from New York. This way it would be Nathaniel and not Chloe to win the bet. Even though they’re both right. 

\- But Nino and Alya saw your ice cream. - noticed Tikki - As much as Adrien’s could have meant you, yours didn’t portray him. It was Chat Noir’s colors. 

Adrien and Marinette looked at one another. It was such a perfect explanation until Tikki pointed out the obvious. 

\- We’ll say the black was like my T-shirt. Or my sense of humor. Or no one will ask. - said Adrien exasperated - And I think we can handle Nino and Alya. 

Marinette looked at him and nodded slowly. Again it was them against the world and they proved countless times that it worked for them. When only they knew the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- He said what? - cried Luka. 

\- That she was hit by an akuma that made her confess her feelings to him. - answered Alix. 

\- But there was no such akuma recently. - he said - That’s just stupid. - he added after a moment. 

\- You’re stupid. - she jokingly stuck her tongue out at him - Punk!

He laughed and pulled the strings of his guitar to prove to her he’s in fact proud of being a punk. She smiled knowingly. 

Ever since she started spending more time on Liberty with her girlfriends she realized Juleka’s older brother is actually pretty cool. He’s a bit too polite for his hard rock look but she enjoyed talking to him about music and art and how stupid boys could be. He even helped her choose the right hair color. It felt like having an older brother who actually had something in common with her. They quickly became friends and that’s why Alix tried not to play favorites when it came to Marinette’s love life. She knew Luka liked her very much but now it seemed like he didn’t really care about her dating Adrien. 

\- I talked to her, you know? - he cut in her thoughts with a ten euro bill - I think she finally found the courage to tell him how she felt. 

\- If you want to bet on it you need to give me something else. - she said with a smirk. 

\- Fine. - he sighed - After talking to me she decided she wanted to be honest with herself and went to talk to him. Is that enough? - he asked annoyed.

\- Sure. - she smiled and put the bill in her pocket - But you should probably know that Nathaniel has already won the bet. 

She ran quickly before he could catch her and demand she give him back his money. 

\- At least make good use of this money and bring us something to drink. - he shouted after her. 

Alix smirked and hopped off the ship. She headed towards the nearest shop to buy some soda. She thought he looked a bit blue so she also bought some ice cream and jellies. On her way back someone bumped into her and made her drop her candies. 

\- Punching Kim is not enough for you? Now you have to punch other people as well?

\- You bumped into me. - replied Alix

\- Yeah, I guess. - said Chloe and started picking up the cans and candies.

\- What are you doing? - asked Alix surprised.

\- Helping, are you blind? - she said and handed her her belongings - Here. Be careful with opening them - she pointed to the cans - Not that showering your hair with soda wouldn’t help it. 

Alix stood there with her mouth wide open and observed her classmate. 

\- Who are you and what have you done with Chloe? - she finally asked. 

\- It looks like I hit you a bit too hard. You’re crazy. - she answered and tried to get past her

\- No. No, no, no, no, no, no. - Alix stopped her. - It’s not like you ‘to help’. You don’t help.

\- Well, maybe I do now. - Chloe sighed exasperated - Get off my way. 

\- What’s up with you? - asked Alix genuinely concerned - Are you ok?

Chloe stopped and turned around to look at her.

\- Why do you care? 

\- Because you’re acting weird and I’d like to know if you’d start to throw things or breathe fire or whatever. 

Chloe smirked. 

\- Sure, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me breathing fire. I’d rather sharpen knives or something.

\- Yeah, that starts sounding like you. - Alix nodded - Hey, are you doing something now? - she asked.

\- Why?

\- Because I don’t want any casual passerby to get hurt by one of your knives, idiot. - she smiled gently at her - Come with me. We’ll have fun.

\- We what? - asked Chloe but couldn’t object since Alix had already grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the ship docked nearby. 

She followed her to the ship and onto the sofa that stood on the upper deck. There was a boy sitting there. A very nice-looking boy, she noticed. The miraculous holder, she noticed. 

\- What took you so long? - asked Luka without looking up - Couldn’t reach the shelf or something?

\- No. I just brought you a surprise. - she answered - Ta-dah!

Luka turned up his head and said nothing. Chloe was standing there with the same confusion he had on his face.

\- Hi? - he asked unsurely - Welcome to Liberty. 

\- That’s about right. It looks as if it was free from any hygiene rules. 

Alix laughed loudly and Luka joined her soon. 

\- That’s the point actually. - he said - Find yourself a chair and join us. 

\- And do what exactly? - she asked and sat down on one of the boxes lying around. 

\- Chill out. - said Alix - You look like you need some. 

Chloe took one of the jellies and sat more comfortably and Luka continued playing his guitar. Alix opened one of the cans and showered her hair and face with soda. 

\- It suits you. - Chloe and Luka said simultaneously. 

They laughed. Alix took some old newspapers lying on the ground and tried to clean herself but the ink from them made her even dirtier. Chloe laughed at her so badly she fell down her box. Luka stopped playing to help her get up but he tripped on the box Chloe had been sitting on and also fell down. Soon all of them were covered in old newspapers and dirt. 

Alix noticed that Chloe didn’t mind being dirty and she looked like she was having a good time. Not for the first time today she asked herself if it’s possible that Chloe really feels as lonely as she looks. What would be the other reason for her to wander around Paris? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flying jelly that hit her in the face. Not sure of which one of her companions threw it at her she prepared herself for a battle. 

Only later that night she realized Chloe was actually quite nice. Even when she was a bitch. 

After today she was her bro too. 

* * *

The next morning Rose came to school very nervous. She couldn’t sleep well. Not after what she had found out last night. She quickly entered the locker room and approached her girlfriend. She hugged her looking for some consolation. 

\- What’s wrong? - asked Juleka. 

\- I’m tired. - answered Rose - I couldn’t sleep all night. I was thinking. 

\- What about? - she said, closed her locker, and hugged back her girlfriend.

\- I talked to Prince Ali. - she started - And I mention how amazing it is that I’m in the same class as Lila who works with him on charity. And you know what he said? - she turned her head up to look at Juleka - “What Lila?” He didn’t know her! - she screamed. 

\- Maybe he just didn’t remember her. - the taller girl noticed. 

\- No, he didn’t. - replied Rose - I described her to him. I showed him pictures. He even checked some documents. He just doesn’t know her. - she was on the verge of tears. 

\- There must be an explanation. - Juleka said rationally. 

\- There is. - Rose agreed - That Lila lied to us. You see, I started wondering about this and realized it could be more to that. Look, she said she knows so many people: Prince Ali, Jagged Stone… We could ask Marinette about that one. She really knows him. She designed this cover and his glasses and…

\- Ok, I see your point. - Juleka stopped her - But Marinette never liked Lila. 

\- Maybe she was right all along. - she said - Maybe Marinette knew Lila was lying. 

\- I think we should talk to her about it. - said Juleka and led her girlfriend out of the room. 

Interesting, thought Chloe who had just left the bathroom before Rose entered. If someone as cute and innocent as Rose Lavillant says that Lila Rossi is lying then perhaps someone should help her make the truth see the light of the day, she thought. 

She took a piece of paper that was lying around and scribbled a short anonymous note to Mlle Bustier. 

* * *

Caline Bustier arrived at school late which was very unusual for her but her morning sickness prevented her from leaving the house on time. She entered the class, apologized to her students, and sat down on her chair to catch her breath. Then she noticed a piece of paper lying on her desk. She picked it up and read the words:

**Rose Lavillant may know something about Lila Rossi’s absence last semester.**

**Talk to her.**

She blinked shocked, put the paper inside her bag, and started the lesson. 

\- Rose, would you mind staying a little longer? I need to talk to you about something. - said Caline after the bell rang to announce the break. 

\- Sure, what is it? - asked Rose when everyone left the room. 

She could have still heard Alix explaining to Kim that he was stupid to lose fifty euro on the bet with such stupid ideas. 

\- Earlier today I got a message saying you may know something about Lila. Is that correct?

\- Yes. - said Rose shyly - I think she lied. 

\- About what? - asked Caline gently. 

\- About her knowing Prince Ali and helping him with charity. 

Rose told her all about her conversation with the Prince and with Juleka and Caline was listening curiously. If what Rose is saying is true then there was a huge problem in this school in the person of Lila. 

* * *

According to Rose’s conversation with Prince Ali, he didn’t know Lila Rossi, Caline thought later on her way to the staff room. But Lila said she couldn’t have been at school because she was traveling with her mother and that during her travels she met the young prince and helped him with charities. 

It didn’t mean anything yet. He could just not remember her or something, she thought. There must have been a plausible explanation.

She left her things in her locker and took the materials for her next class, then she left the room and headed towards the class. 

Yes, it’s just one testimony from only one person, Caline thought. She would have to talk to Lila but perhaps she should find someone else who knows something about her. At least one other person wanted her to know about Lila’s lying. The note’s author. 

Caline thought about her students and their motives to send her such a note. The only person who may have had something against Lila, she deduced, is Marinette. But Lila did confess she had this lying condition so it’s not like Marinette to take revenge on her. 

She stopped in her tracks. “Lying disease”! So it is possible that Lila was lying about her visiting foreign countries and meeting the Prince, but if that’s the case, then where was she? And what was she doing? She would be in trouble if she missed an entire semester of school without an explanation. Caline would watch her closely. 

She continued her walk to the classroom when she noticed someone standing in front of it. Technically two someones. Her students. A boy and a girl. Very affectionate with each other. 

She smiled to herself. She knew about Marinette’s crush on Adrien like any other person who had eyes and she overheard plenty of stories about what happened in America and yet she still couldn’t believe her eyes. The blond boy liked her class president and though they tried to hide their relationship from the world, they were just so sweet for each other. Caline liked the view. She started thinking about her first love and felt nostalgic. She suddenly realized something. 

\- Excuse me. - she started quietly - Adrien, could you possibly give me a minute and talk to me about something?

\- Sure. - he answered and blushed because he just realized she must have watched them for a while. 

He shyly kissed his girlfriend’s forehead and followed his teacher to the classroom. No one was there yet so they could talk privately. 

\- I’m happy to see you together. - she started - Marinette is such a nice girl. 

\- Yes, she is. - answered Adrien ashamed - I only wished I had noticed that sooner. 

Caline smiled and sat on her desk. She observed him. He looked happy. She was glad. 

\- But I don’t want to talk to you about her. 

\- Alright then. 

\- I heard you are working with your classmate. 

Adrien’s mind started working hard. Either she knows about him and Ladybug or she heard wrong, he thought. 

\- Lila is working as a model for your dad’s company. - She explained seeing the confusion on his face. 

Ah, yes. He wouldn’t call her his classmate, more like a pain in…

\- How is she doing? - asked Caline gently - It must be hard to do such a job without any experience. 

\- According to her - started Adrien with his teeth clenched - She has plenty of experience. 

Caline noticed a sudden change in her student’s behavior. She had a feeling he knows something more about Lila than he showed. 

\- And according to you? 

\- I think not only did she have no experience but also lied her way up to the top. - he said angrily. 

Caline was taken aback. Seeing Adrien, the ray of sunshine as she liked to call him, being angry with one of his classmates was something she did not expect. But she wasn’t surprised about the lying part. 

\- You think she lied? 

Adrien only snorted. 

\- It wouldn’t be the first time. - He said. - She’s been lying ever since she joined our class. And about everything. - he added - Saving Jagged Stone’s nonexistent kitten from an impossible situation, having millions of injuries that prevent her from doing stuff or being best friends with a superheroine. And the worst part is everyone believes her. - he finished with a huff. 

Caline thought about it for a second. That sounded a lot like what Marinette was saying from Lila’s first day at Collège Françoise Dupont. But Adrien was now dating Marinette. It was only natural he would have taken her side in this fight. 

\- Plus she didn’t get this job because of her modeling skills. - Adrien continued - She got it because somehow she convinced my father she can spy on me.

That was a serious accusation and Caline’s blood went cold. Gabriel Agreste was a strict man and she knew it but hiring an underage girl to spy on his teenage son was a bit extreme. She didn’t want to believe anyone would do such a thing. 

\- Well, thank you, Adrien. - she said slowly - I will look more into all that. I just have one more question for you. - She said and took the anonymous note she had received earlier that day out of her bag. - Did you write this note?

Adrien took the paper from her and looked at it closely. The author tried not to use their normal handwriting but he was sure he could recognize this ‘L’ everywhere. Also, his senses were flooded with a distinctive smell of expensive perfume he noticed Chloe was using. He was sure she must have written it but also didn’t like the idea of her fighting with Lila. It was one thing that Marinette had to stand up to her. He didn’t want another of his friends to suffer because of Lila Rossi. 

\- No. - he answered - I didn’t. 

\- Well, thank you anyway for the talk. - said Caline and put the paper back in her bag.

The bell rang and students started to enter the class. Adrien smiled sweetly at Marinette and ignored Lila’s attempts to get his attention. Caline watched her carefully. There was something wrong going on in this girl’s head and she wanted to make sure no one would get hurt. 

She greeted her students and sat on her chair still thinking about everything she had learned that day. Yes, she will look more into it, she planned, and then she will talk to Lila. 

* * *

\- What was it all about?

Marinette and Adrien decided to spend their lunch break on the roof of the school, the place where only Ladybug or Chat Noir would get. They wanted to talk in private about Adrien’s conversation with Mlle Bustier. 

\- She wanted to know about Lila. - he said and he ate a bit of his salad. - She asked me about her working for my father. 

\- And what did you tell her? - Marinette asked in between bites of her sandwich. 

\- The truth. How she lied to convince him to hire her. About her connections to Jagged and you. 

\- Me? - asked Marinette surprised. 

\- Well, YOU. - he smiled knowingly. 

Marinette thought about it for a moment.

\- She thought I sent her a note. - he said after a while. 

\- What note?

\- She got this anonymous note earlier today. - he explained - It said that Rose may know something about Lila’s absence last semester. 

\- Rose? - she asked - Do you think she had finally talked to Prince Ali? 

\- It looks like it. - He admitted - But I think I know who wrote it. 

He smiled at her sadly. Adrien wasn’t sure if Marinette would ever forgive Chloe for bullying her and if she would agree to join forces against Lila. 

\- Yhm. - he started - It’s Chloe. I’m quite sure of it. 

Marinette nodded her head. 

\- I’m not surprised. After all, she knows some celebrities too. It would be easier for her to uncover all of Lila’s lies. 

\- But it means that there are two other people in our class, except for us, who know about Lie-la. - he punned - And Mlle Bustier also suspects something. 

\- Maybe it’s for the best. - she admitted and leaned over to lay on his shoulder - I’m tired of fighting her alone. 

\- You are not alone, My lady. - he said and smoothed her hair - I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I should have never told you not to expose her. 

\- No, you were right. - she looked up and smiled at him - If I hadn’t stopped back then then I wouldn’t have any friends now. 

He smiled at her too and she kissed his cheek. 

\- And about Chloe… - she continued - I think we could trust her in this case. Lila exposed may not be a force I want to fight alone. Chloe will be a powerful ally. 

\- You mean you don’t want to fight her as Marinette or as Ladybug? - he asked. 

\- Actually both. - she said sadly. 

They finished their lunches in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Caline Bustier was terrified and angry. She managed to collect enough information about Lila Rossi to be sure the girl had no lying disease nor any other medical problems she claimed to have. The stories she had told ever since she joined the school were impossible and Caline couldn’t believe anyone could have been stupid enough to think they were true. That she was stupid enough to believe that. 

She informed the rest of the staff that there was something wrong going on with the Italian girl and asked them to let her know if they noticed something. She also tried to call Lila’s mother but it turned out the number she had provided was inactive. 

Lila must have not been aware of what charges may be brought against her should someone find out about her lies about royalties and celebrities. 

It was about time she had a conversation with the student herself. 

She asked the girl to join her in her office and slowly closed the door behind them. Then she sat behind the desk and observed Lila closely. The girl seemed nervous and annoyed that she had to talk to her teacher but at the same time she had this wide smile on her face. 

She’s good, Caline thought, but I know it’s just a facade. 

Five minutes later a terrifying scream passed through the school. 

\- I am Eraser! - said the voice - And I will erase all your memories and mistakes. There will be no past. No one will know what I have done. 

Chloe was sitting alone in one of the classes and was hiding from everyone. She was sad again. Even after the previous day and her having fun while spending time with Alix and Luka, she felt like she didn’t really have friends who would put her first. Sitting on the floor in an abandoned classroom sounded like a perfect activity for a depressed teenager. 

\- It seems you were right. - said a familiar voice and she heard the door being closed. - Now you will have to fight her as both Marinette and Ladybug. 

Chloe’s heart stopped. It was Adrien's voice and he was talking to…

\- I wish I weren’t right. - Marinette admitted - For once in my life I’d rather meet my partner during the day for a chat or a make-out session, wouldn’t you? - she asked and scratched his chin. 

\- Oh, I would. - he said with a flirty tone - But right now, Bugaboo, we have work to do. - he smiled at her. 

\- Right. - she said - Tikki, spots on.

\- Plagg, claws out. 

Chloe observed from her hiding behind the desk her classmates transform into superheroes and leave through the window. She was shocked. 

Not only were they really dating, but they were also superheroes. She cringed a little when she realized that the person she admired the most was also a girl she had bullied mercilessly for years. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. 

The only thing she was sure about was that she had won that bet. 

* * *

If there was someone who hated Lila more than Marinette, it was Plagg. His kittens were famous for their bad luck but there were things that could not be explained with that, like them being abused. He hated the way the Italian student treated Adrien and felt some satisfaction when Ladybug hit her once or twice too much during their fight. 

So when the fight was over and Eraser was once again yet another miserable teenage girl, Plagg couldn’t help and sneaked around to watch the repercussions of her lies. 

Somehow Lila’s mother got to school, alarmed by the fact that her only child had been akumatized. Mlle Bustier invited her to her office to have a little chat with her, her daughter, and Principal Damocles.

Only later that night when Ladybug and Chat Noir met on their favorite platform on the Eiffel Tower to celebrate Lila’s expulsion and dropped their transformation, Plagg could actually tell them what he had overheard. 

\- She told them everything. - He said - About this rockstar and the prince and her diseases and injuries. Everything. - he cried - She didn’t even deny it. She did that so others would like her. 

\- That’s not the word I would use. - said Marinette and patted Plagg’s head - But you did well. Thank you, Plagg. 

\- All's well that ends well. - said Adrien and hugged her. - We will never have to worry about her ever again. 

\- That’s not necessarily true. - noticed Plagg. - She said some things about your father too. 

\- My father? - asked Adrien - I hope he fires her the moment he hears about that. 

\- That may not be the case here, Kid. - said Plagg nervously - You see, she confirmed that he wanted her to spy on you.

\- He what? - asked Marinette surprised and Tikki looked at them shocked.

\- Oh, right. - said Adrien - I guess I haven’t told you that. Lie-la was only working as a model to keep an eye on me.

\- So that his father didn’t have to worry about Adrien spending time in a bad company. - Plagg turned to Tikki - A company like Marinette. That’s what she said. 

Tikki fumed and became even redder. 

\- That little… - she started.

\- Easy there. - Marinette stopped her and patted her head to calm her down - That’s ok. 

\- No, it’s not. - argued Adrien - He admires you. Or your work at least. Why would he not want me to spend time with you? 

\- I don’t know, Kid. - said Plagg - But this Lila girl said your father asked her specifically to get Marinette expelled from school.

\- What? - they asked simultaneously. 

\- Why would he do that? - asked Marinette sadly and Adrien hugged her tighter to comfort her.

Tikki circled around them in silence and thought about what Plagg had just told them. 

\- I think I know why but you will not like it, Adrien. - she started shyly. 

\- I already don't like any bit of it. - he answered. 

\- Do you remember what happened when you were expelled? - she asked Marinette.

\- You mean all the akumas? I almost got akumatized myself. - Marinette pointed. 

\- Yes! - said Tikki - There were a lot of akumas. As if Hawk Moth knew there will be plenty of people being upset. 

Adrien observed them for a moment and finally asked.

\- Do you think - he started - that my father may be Hawk Moth? I thought we’ve already crossed that one out. 

\- We did but only because he became an akuma. - Marinette noticed - But what if it was just a trick to confuse us? What if he knew we were onto him?

Adrien didn’t like this idea as much as he hadn’t liked it before. 

\- He got akumatized - he started - because he lost his book. The book I took from his safe. The book about miraculous. - he didn’t like where this was going. 

\- I know. - said Marinette - and after Lila took your book and threw it away I took it and gave it to Master Fu. - she suddenly missed the old man - But then, because your dad forbade you to go to school anymore, I gave it back to him. 

\- It was you? - he asked surprised - I never found out what really happened. It seems like you're my fairy godmother. My personal lucky charm!

Marinette blushed a little. Then composed herself and took his hand. 

\- I don’t like the idea of your father being Hawk Moth. I didn’t like it when it was my crush’s father and I don’t like it even more when it might be my partner’s dad. But if it’s true then I don’t want to force you to fight him. - she added and brushed his hair off his face. 

Adrien looked at her darkly. His father was not a perfect parent. He did plenty of things to which Adrien could turn a blind eye and say it was caused by his busyness or overprotectiveness. But after what he had learned today about his deal with Lila he wasn’t as attached to him as he used to before. He still loved his dad, of course, but didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. 

\- First, we need to make sure he is Hawk Moth. - he said finally - Then I will decide how I feel about him. 

\- Alright then, tonight? - she asked.

\- Tonight. - he answered unhesitatingly.

* * *

Later that night Ladybug and Chat quietly entered the mansion. They broke into the house through the window in Adrien’s room and sneaked into Gabriel Agreste’s office. 

\- It’s there. - said Chat - behind my mom’s portrait. There’s the safe where I found the book. 

Ladybug pulled the painting and saw a glowing keyboard. 

\- There’s the safe. - she noticed - Do you know the code?

\- No. - he replied - Last time I was here Plagg opened it. 

\- So maybe we should detransform. Tikki, spo…

\- Wait! No! - Chat Noir took her arm to stop her - He has CCTV everywhere here. He will know we were here and that you’re Ladybug. 

\- But without the combination we would never get in. - she protested - Do you remember what else was in there?

\- A guide to Tibet, I guess, my mom’s picture and some jewelry… I’m not sure.

\- That’s ok. - she said - That’s still something. Maybe you and Plagg could sneak around another day, but now - she closed the portrait - we need to find more clues. 

\- Wait a second. - he grabbed her hand once more. 

He moved the painting left and right as if he was trying to hear if the door squeaked. 

\- There’s something here. - he noticed - Here, here and here. - he pointed to some spots on a portrait - These parts shine differently than the rest. 

\- They look like… buttons? - spotted Ladybug. 

Chat Noir put his fingers in the right position and pressed gently. Suddenly the tile on the floor behind them moved and they saw a hidden elevator. Ladybug looked at her partner carefully but he had determination on his face. They stepped on the moving tile and went down. 

On their way there Chat Noir took Ladybug’s hand and she stroked his shoulder supportively. 

Soon they stood in a large room underneath the ground. In the far end of the hall there was a glass chest slightly illuminated. The closer they were the more it looked like a coffin. Only when they stood on the same platform they realized what they saw.

\- Oh, Adrien, I’m so sorry. - said Ladybug. 

\- No. - was the only thing he could whisper - No! Mom!

He approached his mother who was lying still in a glass box. Ladybug had tears in her eyes. She knew how important his mother was to Adrien and how much he loved her. 

Chat Noir kneeled before her and started crying. 

\- What has he done to you? - he asked quietly - What happened to you? Why are you here?! 

Ladybug approached him and kneeled beside him. If he needed her, she was there. 

\- I don’t know. - she whispered gently - I wish I could help you ease the pain. Tell me what I can do for you. 

Adrien collapsed into her arms and sobbed loudly.

\- Stay with me. - he said - I have lost my mom. Now I’ve lost my father. I don’t want to lose you too. 

\- Oh, honey. - she hugged him tight - I am not going anywhere. But, Adrien, we should go. He can’t find us here. 

\- You’re right. - he said, stood up, and gave her a hand to help her up. 

He looked once more towards his mother’s body and sniffed. He had to be strong. For her and for Ladybug. 

They turned around and started walking towards the elevator when they heard a terrifying voice. 

\- What do you think you’re doing here?

\- You! - said Chat and ran towards the owner of the voice - How could you? Is terrorizing the city not enough for you? Now you’re prisoning her too? 

Ladybug had never seen Chat so angry before. He was furious. If she hadn’t come up quickly with an idea he would have murdered his father without batting an eye. 

\- Lucky Charm! - she shouted. 

\- I’m not imprisoning anyone. I’m saving her. - growled Hawk Moth.

\- I’ll show you what saving means. - Chat screamed and attacked his father with his baton. 

Ladybug stood there with a bell in her hand. Her lucky charm looked exactly like the one Chat had under his chin but this one was red with black spots on it. 

Hawk Moth and Chat Noir were dueling each other while Ladybug tried to think about how to use her new equipment. 

\- Bell, bell, bell - she thought. - What can I do with another one? 

Adrien’s fencing skills came in handy but Hawk Moth was not worse than his son. His staff and Chat’s baton clanged constantly. 

\- The bell. - she realized - That’s where Chat Blanc’s akuma was. It means we might have found out Hawk Moth’s identity. - she said surprised - But it also means we’re gonna need help to defeat him. 

Ladybug looked around and tried to find a place to hide. She couldn’t really leave Adrien alone but she also needed to get some help. 

\- See, you’re both just pathetic kids. You’re terrified. - Hawk Moth laughed evilly - Even your Ladybug is too scared to fight me. You’re on your own. 

\- Tikki, spots off! - shouted Marinette and her transformation dropped. 

This action shocked Gabriel and gave Adrien enough time to hit him hard enough that the other fell a few meters away.

\- I trust her. Go! - Marinette told Tikki and jumped to the side to avoid Hawk Moth staff. 

\- You stupid girl. - he laughed maniacally - Now you are doomed. 

But Tikki was already far away. She knew exactly who Marinette had in mind. And she hoped she would be back with help before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was sitting in her room and she nervously browsed the Ladyblog looking for some clues. She couldn’t believe she was so blind not to realize her oldest friend is also a Paris superhero.    
She couldn’t really believe no one realized it. His face was everywhere. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir. It must be miraculous magic, she concluded. 

With Marinette, it was a completely different situation. Sure, she was nice and well-organized, just like Ladybug but she was also extremely clumsy. How someone like her could be a superheroine was still a mystery to her. 

Then she remembered the picnic in the park and Adrien calling her their “Everyday Ladybug”. She facepalmed. He couldn’t have known back then. He wouldn’t have called her that if he had known. Everyone knew how insistent Ladybug was when it came to their secret identities. 

\- Thank goodness you’re here. - said a squeaky voice - Ladybug needs your help. 

\- Who’s there? - asked Chloe and turned around with a lamp, that had stood on her desk, in her hand to protect herself. 

\- Over here. - said Tikki and landed on her desk. - Please listen to me. Ladybug really needs you. 

Chloe looked at the little creature that sat before her. She saw it before. It was this toy Marinette lost a couple of months ago. The toy who looked exactly like a kwami. 

It’s ladybug kwami, she thought. Marinette really is her hero. 

\- Marinette? - she asked - What happened?

\- You figured it out, didn’t you? - said Tikki trying to catch her breath from the flight - We don’t have time to uncover all of that. Ladybug and Chat Noir are in danger. They found out who Hawk Moth is but now they’re trapped. They need you to help them.

\- What can I do without my miraculous? - asked Chloe.

\- Nothing, true. - admitted Tikki - But you can sneak into her room and take some miraculous and run there to help them. 

Chloe thought about it. If Marinette trusted her with a miraculous box it meant that she didn’t want to use just one. After all, except for Ladybug, Chloe was the only person who knew who other holders were. 

\- Alright, let’s go. 

She decided taking a cab would take too long so she took the metro instead. Soon she was in front of Dupain-Cheng bakery dark and closed for the night. She quietly entered the building from the residential part and took the stairs to get to their apartment. Tikki helped her with the lock in the doors and led her to Marinette’s room and the miraculous box. 

\- Ok. - said Chloe - I’m taking bee, fox and turtle for Rena and Carapace and snake for Luka and… what’s that? - she asked Tikki while pointing at a round miraculous. 

\- That’s the rabbit miraculous. - she explained - It allows its owner to travel in time. 

\- It looks like Alix’s watch - she noticed surprised - I’m taking that one too. 

\- Just be quick! - hurried Tikki nervously. 

Chloe quickly closed the box and transformed into Queen Bee. Then she took the shortest route to gather all the superheroes. At first, they didn’t want to trust her because of her previous villain activity but when they saw Tikki and she told them that Ladybug is in danger, they changed their minds and trusted Chloe to lead them. Alix especially was excited to have a miraculous. She’s been waiting for this day for quite some time now, but she didn’t want it to be like that - with Ladybug and Chat Noir in a mortal situation. 

\- Ok, now where? - Chloe asked Tikki. - Where will we find Hawk Moth?

\- Follow me. - she said and led the way. 

\- The Agreste Mansion? - asked Carapace. - No, it can’t be true.

\- I’m afraid it is. - said Tikki - Please, hurry up!

They entered the building and headed towards the vault. Everyone except for Chloe was surprised to see Marinette. 

She was there fighting Mayura with Chat’s baton in her left hand. With her right hand she was throwing rocks at their enemies to keep them at distance. 

Chat looked like a god of fury. His eyes were almost as dangerous as his hand that was holding an activated cataclysm. He moved so fast around Hawk Moth as if he was dancing. The powerful and dangerous beauty of the act made the newly arrived heroes stop in their tracks and watch. 

\- Marinette! - shouted Tikki and flew towards her chosen - Marinette, I’m here and ready. 

\- Tikki, spots on!- she cried and transformed. 

The heroes watched with awe as their friend transformed into the protector of Paris. They couldn’t believe their eyes. Alya wanted to scream over how many times she gossiped with Marinette about Ladybug’s possible identity. Luka went numb. His adorable little crush turned out to be the most amazing hero he’d ever heard of. She was so out of his league. Alix and Nino tried to push them out of their misery but it was Chloe who finally managed to do that.

\- That’s our cue. - She pointed to the newly transformed superheroine. - We must help them. 

Ladybug pushed Mayura hard enough that the latter fell down a few meters away. She ran towards Chat Noir to pass him his baton and tried to help him fight Hawk moth. 

Mayura stood up with glasses in her hand. She must have transformed here, thought Chloe. Alya and Alix tried to attack her but suddenly their way was blocked by a huge sentimonster. It turned his head towards Alya and almost hit her but thankfully Carapace was there to put his shelter over her. The sentimonster tried to attack them but Carapace’s power made it impossible. As a result, it managed to slam the wall and make a break in the construction of the room. 

\- Someone must stop it. - thought Queen Bee - or else it will destroy everything and everyone will die.

She saw Mayura sneak around and showed Bunnyx to get her. Then she approached the sentimonster that was still focused on trying to break the shelter and destroying everything around in the process. 

\- Venom! - she shouted and hit the monster with her yo-yo. 

It stopped moving. 

Chat Noir’s duel with Hawk Moth moved close to them and Chat was losing it. In the last attempt not to hit their friends with cataclysm he tried to target it towards the sentimonster instead but due to Hawk Moth’s hit he missed and touched the wall behind the monster. 

Bunnyx who tried to experiment with her powers while trying to catch Mayura missed the moment the platform she was planning to land on turned to dust and she fell. Luka was the first one to run to check if she was injured but then he decided it’s not the best solution. He should have stayed hidden in case everything else would fail. Carapace understood it and ran to find their superhero friend under the debris. 

While Chat Noir was again fencing with Hawk Moth Ladybug was trying to tie him up with her yo-yo. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge realized they can do the same to Mayura. The latter made an illusion of them both approaching their prey so that Mayura didn’t expect the direction from which they would come. They almost made it there but the debris from the destroyed platform fell down and the illusion she had created disappeared. Mayura attacked them and Rena, not prepared for that quick reaction, tried defending herself with her flute. In the process, she hit Queen Bee in the face and Chloe lost consciousness. 

Luka was about to use his power he had activated the moment they entered the vault but then another platform fell down causing a deafening noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Carapace held injured Bunnyx in his arms. Queen Bee was slowly regaining consciousness. Ladybug was protecting Chat Noir with her yo-yo from accidental damage made by falling debris and Rena was trying to find a better spot to fight Mayura. 

They were losing. Luka moved his hand to his other wrist to use his second chance when he was stopped by Chat Noir. 

\- Don’t. - he said quickly - Not just yet. 

Everyone used this moment as an unsuspected break. Chat Noir lowered Ladybug’s hand, smiled weakly at her, and took a step towards Hawk Moth. 

\- I wanted to give you a chance to give up before - he started - but you refused it. You are outnumbered. - he bluffed knowing full well even though they had more heroes Hawk Moth was still more powerful - Give us your miraculous and surrender. 

\- Never! - cried Hawk Moth - I’m doing it for my family. 

\- Your family? - Chat laughed maniacally. - Your family doesn’t want it. 

Ladybug looked carefully at her partner. She was terrified. She had never seen him so desperate before. 

\- What can you know about it? - he sneered.

Chat Noir observed him carefully and calmly.

\- Claws in. 

Once again everyone except Chloe and Ladybug was surprised to see Adrien where Chat Noir stood before. Hawk Moth and Mayura gasped, shocked and Ladybug and Queen Bee chose that moment to tie them up with their yo-yo strings. Then they collected their miraculous. Carapace snickered when he saw Hawk Moth transform back into Gabriel Agreste. 

Adrien who was looking in his father’s eyes the entire time finally turned his head towards his mother’s body and approached it. 

Luka was the only one who was not injured or busy so he called the police that, as it turned out, was already outside informed earlier about the fight by a helpful citizen. After a moment he decided to call an ambulance as well. 

Ladybug turned towards Adrien. 

\- I know it’s hard. - she started - But I need you. Help me bring them both to justice. 

Adrien kneeled before his mother, as he did a couple of hours before. He held back his tears and looked at his girlfriend. He nodded his head. Plagg was floating around and looked at Adrien with sad eyes. The boy patted his head to cheer up both of them and ask for transformation. 

Soon the police and paramedics came and took care of M. Agreste, his assistant, and his wife. The heroes escorted them up and to the cars. Chat Noir could not stand seeing his father or Nathalie whom he treated like a family. Ladybug did not leave his side. She knew it was a bit too much for him so she apologized to the police and the reporters who gathered already and told the rest of the heroes to follow her out of there. 

When the seven pairs of feet landed on top of Le Grand Paris she dropped her transformation and hugged her boyfriend tightly. The rest of the heroes didn’t know what to say so they detransform and waited for Ladybug to make a move. Adrien finally stepped back and also released his kwami from his ring. Marinette patted his cheek and smiled weakly then she turned around. 

\- Thank you all. - she said - Without you, we wouldn’t make it.

The heroes looked at each other and blushed a little.

\- Do you want us to give you back our miraculous? - Chloe asked sadly. 

\- No. - she answered quickly - There will be a process and they will want you to testify. Keep your miraculous until then, but remember that no one can know it’s you who has them. At court, you can’t say anything that would lead anyone to your identities. - she warned - If you must, say I forbade you and if they want, they can talk to me. - she looked seriously at them - But also, you know who I am and where to find me. - She smiled - I trust you. Especially you, Chloe. - she turned to her classmate - If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have won. 

Chloe smiled gently and blushed. Then she hugged Pollen who was sitting on her shoulder and she also gave her a squeeze. 

Marinette looked back at Adrien who was watching the rising sun that lit the roofs below them and sighed. 

She turned to the rest of the heroes to say something but they just smiled, nodded their heads, transformed, and went their separate ways. She smiled back at them and turned back to Adrien to grab his hand. 

\- I need to be alone. - he said, transformed, and went back to the mansion. 

Marinette thought about what he had told her before when they found his mother. 

Oh, I’ll give you space if that’s what you want, she thought. But I will also be near in case you’d need me. 

She followed him to the mansion and stayed behind the door. Chat Noir went inside and stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned his head up and saw the painting that was hung above the stairs. His parents and him. He broke down and started sobbing. He detransformed without saying the words. Plagg looked at his chosen and didn’t know what to do. That was by far the worst thing that had ever happened to his black cats. He turned around to look at Ladybug and nodded his little head. She came in, hugged Adrien from behind, and also dropped his transformation. 

This was the worst night of their lives but at least they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Caline Bustier woke up the next morning feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and after brushing her teeth she went to the kitchen. She wanted her coffee so badly but after a moment of hesitation, she decided to have cocoa instead. 

She sat in her tiny apartment's living room and turned on the TV to wake herself up. The moment she saw one of her students’ fathers on the news a chill ran down her spine. Gabriel Agreste’s face was looking at her with a scowl from her TV screen. 

\- No. - she gasped - It can’t be possible. 

She turned the sound up and absolutely forgot about her cocoa or her sickness. She watched the news with growing terror. Suddenly familiar faces of the Paris superheroes showed up and Caline could have sat more comfortably. 

\- Ladybug! Ladybug! - cried the reporter - Tell us what happened last night. 

Ladybug looked at her partner and he nodded his head to show support or so thought Caline. 

\- Last night Paris finally defeated the threat in the person of Hawk Moth. 

The crowd cheered loudly but Caline couldn’t participate in the happiness. 

\- With a group of our superhero friends, we managed to find his secret lair and collect his and Mayura’s miraculous. I’m happy to say that this city is no longer in danger caused by magic. 

\- Ladybug! - shouted the same reporter as before - Do you confirm that it was Gabriel Agreste?

The heroine looked back at her partner and he stepped forward. 

\- Yes. - said Chat Noir with the face that showed nothing. - The secret vault Ladybug has mentioned was under the Agreste mansion and the person hiding underneath Hawk Moth’s mask was its owner - Gabriel Agreste. 

Caline stopped breathing for a second. Poor Adrien, she thought. 

\- Do you know what his motives were? - asked another reporter. 

\- We believe it had something to do with his wife that we have found comatose in his lair. - answered Chat - But the details are unknown even to us. 

\- Ladybug! - asked another familiar voice that turned out to be Alya - Gabriel Agreste has a teenage son - Adrien. Did he know about his father’s activity? - she sent Chat a little apologetic smile that could have been missed by every other person - Where is he now? 

\- Adrien had no idea what his father was doing. - said Ladybug in a tone that made no one want to question it - And right now he is under the protection of Paris superheroes. This poor kid suffered enough and I wouldn’t want anyone to bother him even more. 

No one wanted to argue with Ladybug. Caline’s heart broke in half when she thought about the nightmare Adrien must have been going through. 

\- Who was Mayura, then? 

\- M. Agreste’s assistant. - said Chat Noir without further explanation. 

Ladybug observed her partner and turned back to the reporters. 

\- We had a very long night so we don’t have time for other questions. - she said and took Chat’s arm and left the scene. 

The reporters tried to ask more questions but the superheroes were already gone. Caline started breathing deeply. She took her phone and found Adrien’s number. She didn’t know what to say to him so she wrote a short message. 

**You are not alone, Adrien.**

**Tell me if I could help.**

She lied down and started sobbing. All of that was so unfair. She only wished she could do more for her student. 

* * *

Sabine couldn’t sleep that night. She had lots of bad dreams so she woke up to get a glass of water and on her way back to her bedroom in which her husband snored gently, she decided to sneak into her daughter's room to see her sleeping. It always soothed her, seeing her girl safe and asleep. So when she entered the room and had not found her there she started worrying even more. 

Her first thought was to wake Tom up and look for her but decided it might not be the right thing to do. She went to Marinette’s balcony in case the girl had a bad night as well and was sitting there and she didn’t find her there too. Then she sent her a message and waited for her reply. 

After an hour of fruitless waiting, she finally woke her husband up and told him everything. He was as worried as she was. He almost called the police but Sabine stopped him. 

\- Maybe it’s nothing wrong. - she said - Maybe she just went to Alya and forgot to tell us about it. 

\- I hope you’re right. - he replied - But if she’s not back home by noon I’m calling everyone we know and I will look for her everywhere. 

\- And I will be right beside you, but right now - she tried to calm him down - Perhaps we should get some sleep. 

She sat down on the couch in the living room. 

\- I’ll nap here. - she said - In case she came back. 

Tom leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead. 

\- In case she came back, wake me up immediately. 

Sabine nodded and kissed him back. Then she lied down and fell asleep. 

She woke up a few hours later. It was after dawn so she went down to the bakery to see if her husband was awake. 

\- What is all that? - she asked.

\- I couldn’t sleep. I am so worried. - he answered. 

The bakery was covered with different kinds of bread, buns, and pastries. 

\- I think you need a break. - she said slowly and led him back upstairs to make them some coffee. 

When she was busy in the kitchen, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The report from the press conference with the superheroes was on. 

\- Honey! - shouted Tom - Come here quickly. 

Sabine brought two cups of coffee and sat beside her husband. They watched the coverage without saying the word. When they saw Alya asking a question about Adrien. Sabine started sobbing and Tom hugged her to cheer her up. 

\- Do you think Marinette knows about what happened? - she asked him.

\- I’m sure she does. - he answered, still shocked by the news. 

\- It’s just horrible. - she said, wiping away her tears - Poor boy. I wish there was something we could do for him. 

\- There must be something. - he said and looked her in the eyes. 

Sabine stood up and went back to Marinette’s room. She wanted to be alone for a second. Then she noticed it. There was someone in her daughter’s bed. Well, technically a few someones. A girl, a boy, and two strange creatures she had never seen before. One was black, the other was red with a black spot on its head. the colors that reminded her of the superheroes she had just seen on TV. She looked back at her daughter lying asleep in the boy's arms. The boy, whose father had been arrested for terrorizing the city. 

She gasped quietly. It could not be possible. 

But then she remembered every silly excuse Marinette gave them about her being absent at school or how many times she wasn’t somewhere she should have been. Sabine wanted to cry once again but instead came back for her husband to show him the view. 

Tom came upstairs and looked at her surprised. He realized the same thing as his wife. 

Their daughter was Ladybug and the boy lying in her bed was Chat Noir. The boy who had to fight his own father that night to save the city from his destructive behavior. 

Sabine and Tom looked at each other and nodded. It would be best if they’d leave them be. They felt like they shouldn’t have found out about superheroes’ identities so they decided to pretend they know nothing at all. 

But if their children needed them, they would be around.

* * *

Adrien got himself a ‘good’ two-hours sleep. He woke up in a pink room and sighed. The events of the previous night came back to him and he had to blink to shake off the tears. He was miserable. The only reason why he hasn’t done something stupid or fallen into complete apathy was the girl in his arms. Her sweet scent tickled his nose and he felt at home. 

He sighed again. He was home. A pink, cookie-smelling home, so different than the cold mansion he was forced to live in. 

He got up and looked back at his girlfriend. She was snoring quietly on her cat-shaped pillow and he had to smile. 

It was the first time since he discovered his father’s malicious activity that he smiled genuinely. 

Then he noticed his kwami sleeping next to Marinette’s with his head touching Tikki’s. He scratched his head gently to wake him up. Plagg opened his eyes immediately and looked at his chosen. 

\- I am so sorry, Kid. - he whispered. 

\- I know. - mumbled Adrien - I need to do something. Do you think you can help me?

\- Of course. - said Plagg and flew towards him with a gentle smile. 

\- Claws out. 

Adrien transformed, kissed Marinette’s hair, promised to come back to the unconscious girl, and left the room through the trapdoor that led to her balcony. 

Soon he arrived at the mansion and went in. Detransformed and entered his room. He felt like it was a million years ago that he had left this room for the last time and it was only a day. He took his suitcase, the one he had unpacked just a few days ago, and started putting some of his clothes and personal belongings there. Plagg watched the room with a little nostalgia. He didn’t even want to eat his camembert. 

\- Help yourself. - said Adrien and pointed towards the fridge - Soon the police will get here as well and it would be best if they didn’t find a fridge full of stinky cheese. They would think madness runs in this family or something. - he added darkly. 

Plagg looked at him and flew towards the cheese. He started packing his camembert into another suitcase. 

Adrien looked at him amused. No matter what, his kwami never failed to make him feel better. He scratched his head and was about to transform when he heard footsteps behind the door. Plagg quickly hid inside his overshirt. 

The door opened and Adrien’s bodyguard walked in. He quickly ran towards the boy and hugged him tight, almost crushing his bones. 

\- I’m sorry. - said Adrien and hugged him back.

The Gorilla put him down and shook his head, then he pointed to himself. 

\- You did nothing wrong. - Adrien replied - It was my father and his assistant. I’m so sorry you were dragged into this. - he lowered his head. 

The man put his big hand on Adrien’s shoulder and lifted the boy’s head. Then he smiled at him with a knowing look. 

Adrien looked back at him. 

\- Did you know?

The bodyguard showed towards the office and shook his head negatively. Then he pointed at Adrien and he nodded that he had guessed. 

The blond looked at him surprised. 

\- You knew about me? - she asked - Since when?

The Gorilla sighed and pointed at himself as if he was presenting a product. 

\- Ever since you were akumatized? - he asked unsurely but the man only nodded his head. - I’m sorry. - said Adrien with a smile - I didn’t want to make your job even more difficult. 

The bodyguard shrugged and smiled back. Then he lowered his head to Adrien’s level and squeezed his arms reassuringly. He nodded his head towards the window letting him know that he should go. Adrien smiled at him sadly. 

\- Thank you. - he said - I hope you won’t be in trouble. 

The man nodded with a smile and then he remembered something. He passed him a note saying that Adrien’s aunt Amelie is coming to take care of him and his mother. Adrien thanked him again and the bodyguard conspiratorially left the room, leaving Adrien alone.

* * *

The next days were as draining for Adrien as the night he found the truth about his family. He tried going to school like it was nothing but the army of reporters that he encountered every day was insistent on reminding him his father was a monster. His schoolmates were surprisingly understanding. The number of supportive texts he got from his friends was overwhelming. He almost cried when Mylene hugged him and said he doesn’t need his father when he had a family in their class. He nearly laughed when Kagami told him she’s more than prepared to kick Gabriel’s ass. 

He spent his days at school or at the hospital beside his mother’s bed and nights in Marinette’s arms were it in her room or on top of the Eiffel Tower. Other times he ran across Paris in a black leather suit trying to feel something other than just misery. 

Soon the legal action against his father and Nathalie started. He had to testify both as Adrien and Chat Noir. 

But before he even was called to the courtroom, his aunt and cousin arrived. 

Amelie barely exited the train, she was already hugging him tightly and rocking him reassuringly. Felix stood beside them and looked at him sadly. He felt sympathy for the other boy. There were times he wished his father could be there with him, but now, he realized, he’d rather never see his dad again than carry the burden of having a terrorist for a parent. 

Adrien was glad to see his family but at the same time was worried. Amelie taking care of him would mean he would have to move to London and that was one thing he didn’t want. 

They arrived at the hospital and Amelie talked to the doctors about her twin sister’s state. Taking into consideration that her disappearance was over a year ago and most of that time she must have been comatose, she had very little chance to ever wake up. 

Adrien had talked earlier about it with the kwamis. Tikki and Wayzz agreed that her coma might be caused by a broken miraculous and that if Nathalie would use hers any longer she would meet the same fate. Adrien was surprised to hear that his mother might have been a miraculous holder and though he stopped having any positive feeling towards his father’s assistant, he didn’t want her to end up like this. They also told him it’s not possible for them to heal any of the women. 

It was Adrien who suggested pulling the plug. He had already grieved his mother’s death. Keeping her alive but unconscious felt wrong and Adrien didn’t have much hope she would ever wake up. For his aunt, it was much harder. Emilie was her twin and seeing her die felt as if some parts of Amelie died with her. 

They arranged a small funeral ceremony. Only the closest family was invited. Of course, Marinette was there too to keep Adrien company. So was his bodyguard. For this day Plagg decided to stay in the pocket of Adrien’s jacket in case the boy would like him to hold his hand. 

He didn’t cry during the funeral. He had over a year to get used to her mother being gone. Seeing her there in a glass coffin under his house was a heartbreaking view but not as it could have been a few months earlier. 

Once again he thought about his father. Adrien had really hoped he had moved on and grieved his mother as well. The boy enjoyed watching his father and Nathalie spending time together. He treated her like a part of the family already. If only he knew what kind of relationship they had and what kind of things they did together. 

He felt anger and immediately tried to calm himself in case an akuma would appear but then he remembered. No more akumas! No more Hawk Moth. No more warm feelings towards his father. He disappointed him one time too much. 

Adrien sighed and approached his aunt who stood next to the newly made grave. He patted her back and smiled sadly. She hugged him still sobbing and left him alone to say goodbye to his mother. 

\- I don’t know what to say to you. - he started when left alone. - A year ago I would do everything I could to have you back. I missed you, mom. 

Plagg decided he shouldn’t be there for this mother-son one side conversation so he left his pocket letting Adrien know and joined Marinette and Tikki who observed them from a distance. 

\- I’m sorry. - he continued - I really wish I could have done more for you. 

Suddenly the rain started falling and it mixed with the tears he didn’t even notice was falling down his face. 

\- Goodbye, mom. - he said and put a single lily on her grave. - I love you. 

Marinette decided it was her cue and came closer. She put her hand on his shoulder and her umbrella above them both. The black umbrella that meant a lot to her. 

\- She loves you too. - she said quietly. - And so do I.

Adrien stood up and looked at her. 

\- That’s the first. 

\- What? - she asked.

\- That’s the first time you’ve ever said that. - he explained. 

Marinette smiled at him. 

\- No. It’s the first time you’ve heard me say that. - she wiped away his tears - But it’s the truth. I love you, Adrien. 

\- I love you too. - he replied with a gentle smile. 

He grabbed her hand and turned his face towards his mother’s name written in the stone.

\- I wish you could have met her. She would love you too.

\- Think about it. We would have been besties. We'd be painting our nails and gossiping about you. I would know all your dirty secrets. - she smiled at him to cheer him up. 

\- You know all of them already. - he said because he suddenly felt nostalgic about things he could have never experienced. - But I would love to see you being friends with my mom. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes and then they turned around to leave the cemetery. 

\- Do you think… - he started shyly - Do you think she’d be proud of me?

\- Of course, she would. - said Marinette. 

\- I’m not so sure. - he replied - I made plenty of horrible things. I fought my father. I killed my mother. Maybe I deserve to be punished. 

\- No, you didn’t and you don’t. - she stopped walking and pulled his arm - Who you fought was not your father. Not anymore. And I’m sorry for saying that but your mom was already gone. All you did was cutting her sufferings short. And what punishment are you talking about?

He looked at her with a mix of pride and despair. 

\- My aunt wants to get custody of me. - he confessed - That would mean I would have to move to London. To be away from the only person I truly love. - he caressed her cheek - I don’t want to do this.

\- Have you told her that? - she asked with tears now in her eyes. 

\- There’s no other option. - he said resigned. - I’m sorry, Marinette. We probably still have time till the end of the lawsuit. After that, I’ll be away. 

They hugged and started walking again arm in arm towards the gates of the cemetery. 

Amelie was watching them from a distance. She liked to see Adrien’s face brighten when he saw the girl. She didn’t want to stay on his way to happiness. The boy already suffered enough. She looked around and got an idea. 

* * *

\- We did suspect Gabriel Agreste to be Hawk Moth once before but he managed to convince us otherwise because of his akumatization. 

The lawsuit was everything anyone could expect. World-famous fashion designer turned out to be Paris' most wanted terrorist so everyone wanted to be around to see what would happen next. 

Adrien was being attacked by the reporters both as himself and as his superhero persona. He had enough of this. All he wanted was to finally spend some time with his girlfriend and his other friends before he would have to move abroad. 

A little voice inside his head was telling him that he should probably spend more time with Plagg too since he would probably have to give his miraculous away once he’s gone. The more he thought about moving the more he hated this idea. 

\- Why would you suspect him, exactly? - asked the judge. 

\- Because of his book. - said Chat Noir. 

\- What book?

\- The one about miraculous. When a long time ago the miraculous temple was destroyed a couple of them went missing like butterfly or peacock. And so did the book. - said Ladybug an hour before. 

The heroes didn’t understand why they were being questioned separately but none the less they answered every one of the questions as best as they could. And when they were too close to the uncomfortable truth they said they couldn’t answer that. The judge was not happy with this yet the lawsuit was against Hawk Moth and Mayura, not Ladybug or Chat Noir. 

\- The police have not found the book. 

\- It’s because it’s in my possession now. - said Ladybug remembering well she broke into the safe before coming back home with Adrien half-conscious from his despair. 

\- We would like to see this book. 

\- It’s not possible. - she explained - This book contains knowledge about miraculouses. I cannot risk giving it to anyone. After all, we don’t want another Hawk Moth, do we?

The judge frowned but said nothing. 

\- Who was with you on the night of the arrest? - he asked.

\- At first only Ladybug. - Chat Noir testified after his partner. - Then, when we entered the vault, Hawk Moth arrived. Ladybug called for help and so did he. Mayura came down first. After that, we were joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, and Bunnyx. 

\- Names, M. Chat. - said the judge exasperated. 

\- Sorry. - he said - I can’t tell you their identities. 

\- How did you call for help? - the judge asked Ladybug. 

\- I detransformed and sent my kwami - the little god that allows us to be superheroes - She informed Queen Bee and told her where to look for other miraculous. It was she who organized the rescue mission. 

\- Do you know this heroine identity? - the judge asked Gabriel who was present during the interrogation. 

Former villain thought about it for a second. He had heard that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is said to be his son's girlfriend. He made some mistakes in the past, even he had to admit it, but if he’d ever wanted to have a decent relationship with Adrien, he should do one more bad thing. 

\- No, Your Honor. - he said - I had never seen this girl before. 

Ladybug looked at him surprised and nodded slightly. He lied even though he didn’t have to. She did appreciate it. 

After Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the rest of the heroes gave their testimony it was time for Adrien to be heard. This time he entered the room in his formal clothes and not a superhero costume he wore a couple of hours earlier. Marinette was at his side until she could and when he took his place as a witness she sent him a kiss to build his confidence. 

Due to his young age, he should have been questioned in presence of his legal guardian. He huffed. His only parent was sitting on the other side of the room and his Aunt was outside of the room waiting for her time to come. None of the adults in his life could be there with him. 

Suddenly his bodyguard stood up and approached the judge. Adrien wasn’t really sure how it happened but no charges were raised against him. He overheard someone gossiping that The Gorilla used to be in the army and that’s why law enforcement sped things up with him. 

Makes sense, thought Adrien. War trauma would explain why the man never spoke. Suddenly he felt a lot of sympathy for the big guy. 

The bodyguard passed a document to the judge who read it carefully and nodded his head. 

\- Present in court, Louis Cruchot, the legal guardian of Adrien Agreste, the witness. 

The Gorilla whose name apparently was Louis winked at Adrien and sat beside him. Adrien couldn’t believe his luck. He smiled widely and hugged the man. 

He testified against his father longer than anyone before him. Officially he didn’t know much about Hawk Moth’s activity but he could say something about child abuse and the judge gladly added a few charges. 

After his testimony, he left the room with Marinette and Gorilla by his side. He still couldn’t force himself to call him Louis. 

They met with his cousin, whom Marinette greeted coldly, and waited for his aunt to finish her questioning. Soon they heard the verdict: Life sentence for Gabriel and fifteen years of prison for Nathalie and fifty thousand euro fine each. 

Adrien laughed darkly when he heard the prize but didn’t say anything. After this horrible shipwreck, his life had been recently, things have started to look better. His father was imprisoned for life, he could stay in Paris with a man he cared for and who cared for him, and more importantly, he didn’t have to give up on his most cherished friendships: with Nino, Plagg, or Marinette. 

He turned to his aunt and asked her about her plan. 

\- Felix and I are coming back to London in a couple of days. - she answered - First, I need to make sure you’re ok. I hope you don’t mind me not wanting to be your legal guardian. - she added with a sad smile - I didn’t want to force you to move to a completely different country. 

\- No. - he said happily - I’m sorry to say this but I’m glad. I’d rather stay here. Thank you for convincing Gor… Louis to take me in. 

\- Oh, honey, I didn’t have to do any of the sort. - she laughed - He offered it himself. Plus, you can’t stay here, sweetheart. - she winked at him jokingly - It’s the courtroom. Not a place for handsome young boys like yourself. - she smiled and pinched his cheeks. 

Adrien wanted to run away from embarrassment. 

\- No. We’re taking you somewhere else. - added Marinette and led them outside to a car that waited in front of the building. 

The intimidating look of Adrien’s new dad scared away the nosy journalists so the boy, his girlfriend, and his family had a free way to the car. 

\- Where are we going? - he asked. 

\- You’ll see. - Marinette answered with a mysterious smile. 

Soon they arrived at the front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien headed towards the entrance but Marinette stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

\- Not this way. - she said and led him to the park on the other side of the street. 

He and his family followed her. 

They entered the park and Adrien’s eyes filled with tears. There was everyone he considered a friend. Their class and Mlle Bustier were setting a picnic on the grass, Chloe was laughing at Luka, who was laughing back at her, Kagami was standing nearby and helping M. Dupain and Mme Dupain-Cheng with putting all the pastries on the tables. Alya and Nino were setting the music. 

Adrien smiled gently. They didn’t see them yet so he had time to admire the view. 

\- It’s all for me, isn’t it? - he whispered. 

\- No. It’s for Louis. - joked Marinette - News travels quickly and now everyone knows he’s your new dad. He’s the hero. 

Adrien looked at her with a smile. 

\- Thank you. - he said - He deserves that. 

\- And so do you. - she caressed his cheek and led him to their friends. 

Everyone ran towards them to hug him. Adrien could feel the force of their support on his back. Marinette left him there to talk to everyone and approached the table with the snacks on it. She took some cookies and camembert from one of the sandwiches and put them in her purse for their kwamis. 

Soon the real party started and Adrien finally relaxed enough to start joking. He was surprised to see Chloe actually having a normal human conversation with Alix until he heard the way they talked to each other. He had to laugh when he saw her oldest friend teasing Alix mercilessly with Luka. Joining them in the fun was so easy he almost forgot about all his problems. 

He was sitting there, surrounded by the people who wanted to be there for him, and actually started thinking about what happened the night he discovered the truth about his family. The majority of their class were miraculous holders. Seven other people, except his girlfriend, knew he was Chat Noir. It was the exact situation Ladybug never wanted to happen. 

Then he looked at his girlfriend who was chatting and giggling with Kagami. Suddenly a wave of strong feelings flooded him and he wanted to thank her for everything she’d done for him. Not only for taking care of him but also for that she rejected her beliefs to keep him safe and happy. He looked at her longingly. 

He only heard Chloe’s chuckle at his face and he was already running to Marinette to hug her and kiss her in front of everyone. He was so happy to have her in his life. 

He was almost there when someone stopped him. He turned around and saw his future mother-in-law. He was surprised this thought came to his head but he wasn’t disappointed. Give him a few more years and he would make it true, he thought. 

\- Can I stop you for a second. - asked Sabine - Tom and I would like to talk to you. 

\- Alright. - he said frightened because he suddenly remembered how the big man reacted when he found out about his daughter dating/not dating Chat Noir. 

Adrien was sure he would never want to fight Tom Dupain ever again. 

They approached the man and Sabine tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Tom turned around and smiled widely at the boy in front of him. 

\- Adrien - he started - It’s good to see you smiling. How do you like the party?

\- Very much. Thank you, sir. - he said politely. 

\- Oh, you can call me Tom. - The big man smiled. 

\- Adrien - Sabine cut in - We would like to tell you how much we are sorry about everything that happened. 

She squeezed his arm because the boy looked as if he was about to cry again. 

\- That’s right. - added Tom - And to let you know that you are always welcome to our home. 

\- But please use the main door. - she added with a knowing smile. - We’d like to know when you’re there.

Adrien looked at them surprised. 

\- You know?

\- You mean about 'you and Marinette' or about ' _ you _ _and_ _ Marinette' _ ? - asked Tom also with a smirk. - Because we know about both. 

The boy looked at the man with a mix of terror and shock. 

\- What’s wrong? - asked Tom.

\- Is this the moment you’re telling me to stay away from your daughter because I have broken her heart or…

They all remembered that one night of Marinette’s disaster of a date with Chat Noir. 

\- Absolutely not. - said Sabine - We are the last people to tell you what you can or can’t do. 

Suddenly Adrien felt a lot of love and gratitude towards the woman. 

\- And I meant what I said before - added Tom - I’d like my son-in-law to have a serious job. The bakery would be a great place for you.

\- Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? - asked Sabine mockingly. 

Absolutely he’s not, thought Adrien and smiled at them. 

Marinette was the one for him and he knew that. Judging by his behavior, Tom knew it as well. He had a feeling that the last person to know he’s marrying Marinette would be herself.

He thanked them for a chat and joined his girlfriend in the fun. 

* * *

\- So, how do you like your new room? - asked Marinette later that night. 

They were sitting on her balcony. Earlier Adrien transformed and ran all the way to the Dupain-cheng bakery only to detransform in the alley nearby and knocked on the main door as he promised to her parents. 

\- It's small. Nothing like my room before but I love it. It’s so cozy. - he smiled at her. 

She took his hand and leaned on him to watch their kwamis. 

\- We should probably introduce them to each other. - he said.

\- Who?

\- Tikki and Plagg to your parents.

Marinette looked at him surprised. The kwamis turned around and stared at him too. 

\- Why? - asked Tikki - It’s already a bad thing so many people know. We shouldn’t tell them too. 

\- Technically... - Adrien scratched the back of his neck - They already know. The Go… My dad too. 

Marinette wanted to argue but hearing Adrien call his bodyguard ‘dad’ filled her eyes with tears. 

\- I think they saw us. - he continued - Sleeping in your bed. We had this talk today. 

\- THIS talk? - she asked, mortified.

Adrien looked back at her, oblivious as ever. Then he realized. 

\- Oh, no! - he said - No, no, no, no, no. Um… - he composed himself - I mean… They saw us sleeping and realized that we’re dating and… - he looked back at their kwamis - That we’re superheroes. 

Marinette thought for a second. She scratched Plagg’s ears thoughtfully and he purred loudly. Adrien laughed. 

\- I mean it’s no surprise now. - he started. You are such a wonderful Ladybug. You must have inherited some of that smart and wisdom from them. 

\- Are you flirting with me, Kitty? - she asked with a flirty smile. 

\- Yes, I am. - he said and touched her lips with his. 

Their forehead touched and they stayed like that for a minute to cherish this moment of peace and happiness. 

\- You are right. - she said finally. - We will introduce them. Hiding the truth from them was hurtful. But the truth…

\- Knowing the truth... - said Adrien and grabbed her hand - the truth is always best. 

She smiled at him and nodded her head. There was a difficult conversation before them but she wasn’t scared. Nothing was impossible when they had each other. 


End file.
